danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ImKurama/It's Escaping Time
Now, you're probably wondering how you got here. Truth is, you were discovered to have, well, powers. You were brought into custody in order for the scientist to do shit to you. What kind of shit? Shit, I don't know. All I know is, you'd better escape. I mean, death is cool and all, but nah. Character Creation Outside of Battle Stats So, in order to have a "character" you're going to need a name, personality, and a class name. You also have 40 stats to spend in the following: Combat Skill: Determines the quality of your powers, and how good they are. If this is high enough, you may recieve Nigh-Omnipotence as a power. Additionally, the number of powers you recieve is your CS - 5. You will not have more than 10 starting powers. Resiliance: Determines how fast you wake up after being K.Oed. If this is high enough, you may recieve Regeneration or even Immortality Type 3. Speed: Determines your ability to dodge attacks outside of battle. If this is high enough, you will recieve Instinctive Reaction as an ability. Fortune: Determines your luck in Heads/Tails or Pick-A-Number games. If this is high enough, you will recieve Supernatural Luck as an ability. Intelligence: Determines your effiency in doing abilities that take time. If this is high enough, you will recieve Nigh-Omniscience as an ability. Leadership: Determines how easy it is to make friends. Inside Of Battle Stats Here, you have 30 stats to spend in the following: The ingame stats are standard HP x 4 = HP ATK x 2 = ATK DEF x 1 = DEF STM x 1 = STM SPD x 3 = SPD Abilities: whatever you put here Passives: whatever you put here And you get 4 Abilities/Passives because logic Room Types: Be aware that not every room will be listed here, due to the fact that you don't know your way around. TESTING ROOM: This is where you start, and is also your bedroom. Take a look around, you might find something. CAFE: You gotta go here during the Morning Phase, Noon Phase, and Afternoon Phase. You gotta eat unless you have a certain ability. I mean, skip if you want but I don't see the point of fighting guards when you could just eat. Armory: Why would I know what's in here? Probably weapons and other shit like insta kill gu-UHHH I MEAN HI! Empty Rooms. Self Explanatory. Can be pretty much used for anything. Soundproof? I dunno. Phases: Dawn Phase: For some reason you woke up early. Go do stuff. Morning Phase: Hi, welcome to life. Not a lotta stuff happening. Noon Phase: go eat. Afternoon Phase: gee, I wonder who would be dumb enough to be sneaking around? Evening Phase: it's after the afternoon. GOSH. Dusk Phase: insert uncreative comment about time of day here Night Phase: Well, I'm sleepy. Oh, you're gonna do stuff while the guards are asleep? Alright, see you. Midnight Phase: Non-Class Related Items: Tablets: Little drugs that can be found literally everywhere, including your room. The harder it is to get into the room in which it lies, the more useful it is. Random Weapons: Nobody said you had to keep the M249 I put under your pillow. Sheesh. Keys: Yeah, some of the doors are locked. You thought this was gonna be ez? Walkie Talkies: Identity theft, yay! Harvested from incapacitated or dead guards. And other stuff. I mean, like, a lot of other stuff. Fights & Gameplay Outside Of Battle The fights are generally realistic, taking your powers and stats into play. You don't just "use powers on your turn and basic attack if you don't wanna use powers." This is like, anime fighting style. Inside Of Battle Standard Adventure game procedure. Life in the Facility When you aren't in a fight, you'll be exploring the facility. You'll be doing things like meeting friends (very few of which will probably be players) and trying to escape. I will be throwing all sorts of random shit at you, so have fun! Category:Blog posts